nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grammar Cat/Halloween
Halloween Contest Hello there! I recently saw the results of the Halloween contest and I was very disappointed. I thought for sure the Nitrome Wiki was going to win. We had a great background, a animated word mark, and everything was colour coded to fit with the background. But, alas, the Harry Potter Wiki one. I was so upset, I thought the wiki could have one. Even the runner ups were not even the ones I thought would make it. What a shame. But it doesn't matter to me what wiki won, neither that the Nitrome Wiki was not a runner up. I still think the background of the Nitrome Wiki was great and the wordmark is truly unique. If I was running that contest, the Nitrome Wiki would have truly won. The best thing about this wiki is not that it looks nice, it has allot of content, or that this is the biggest wiki their is but that this wiki has a great community. I love this wiki and no contest could ever and will ever change my mind on that. I am so glad that this was the wiki I first joined and started my adventure on Wikia. Trick or Treat I have recently gone trick or treating with my brother. I went as a cat and he went as a ghost with a noose around his neck. The weather was slightly cold with rain. Nevertheless, me, my brother, and my father went out to go trick or treating. For once I got to lead! I did and altered the normal Halloween route and took my father and my brother up the streets. My Dad took the big umbrella so he didn't get wet while me and my brother's costumes kept out the rain. Humorously, my brother actually scared some people and because of the rain his costume stuck to him and he looked more lifelike. One girl actually walked up to my brother and thought he was giving out candy! Her mother quickly corrected her. After getting soaked, my hair got really frazzled and my brother was still very life like, I noticed my bag was full. We returned home to get another bag but then we decided to just stay home. My socks were soaked and my bag was covered in water. My Mom had trouble getting off my brother's noose but it finally came off with my help. After organizing my candy, my family had dinner. My Dad made a delicious pork stew which we ate with rice. It was so good I got a second helping. My Mom joked I must have really been hungry, LOL! So far this Halloween harvest was good, I got 103 pieces of candy! The only odd things I got was two cans of coke (I can't drink the stuff), a juice box, and some sort of health bar. Final Words Well, now you know how my Halloween went. Halloween was good and I still think the Nitrome Wiki should have been the winner of the Halloween Contest. Thankyou for reading and feel free to comment. Have a nice day! Category:Blog posts